Journey In Feudal Japan
by Berribex112
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have been best friend for years. But everything changes in there live when they are pulled down the well into feudal japan where they meet new friends and develop new feelings they thought they would never have.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey in feudal Japan**

Hi everyone this is my first story so go easy on me. Me and my friend quick speed wrote this story so not all credit goes to me. You should go check out her profile she has an awesome story on their called rapture fleet really good. Anyway hope you enjoy it. The two characters Constantine and crystal are quick speeds characters and Inuyasha, kagome and Miroku belong to their creator. Enjoy.

Kagome's mum: "Kagome, Kagome your boyfriends here!"

Kagome: "He's not my boyfriend"

Kagome's mum: "Yeah, yeah"

Kagome got changed for school and ran downstairs to meet her friend.

Kagome: "Hey, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "Hey, you ready for school"

Kagome: "Yeah just let me grab my bag"

Kagome ran back upstairs and grabbed her school bag then ran back down to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Let's go then"

As kagome and Inuyasha left they heard some strange noises coming from the shrine. They looked at each other then walked over to go find out what the noise was. They stood in front of the shrine then looked at each other and nodded. They slid the doors open and they entered the dark and gloomy room. They looked around to see if there was anything in there that caused the noise. They saw nothing, the kagome screamed as she felt something touch her leg.

Kagome: "Ahhhhh…. Oh it's just you Buyo (her cat)"

Inuyasha just laughed at kagome but stopped when he heard something in the well. The top of the well suddenly burst off and a light came pouring out of it. Then loads of ghostly looking arms, with no body, came flying out of the well and grabbed onto kagome and tried to pull her in but then Inuyasha sliced the arms in half with his claws but they just fused back together and went after Inuyasha. The arms wrapped themselves around Inuyasha so he couldn't move. The arms then wrapped themselves around kagome and pulled them both down the well into the light. They both blacked out when they got pulled into the well.

Inuyasha woke up to see he was in a forest surrounded by trees and grass. He then remembered about kagome he looked around but couldn't see her.

Inuyasha: "Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!"

Inuyasha heard a faint help, even with his demonic powers, he picked up kagome's scent and ran in that direction. He saw kagome unconscious in the hands of a man with jet black wings.

Inuyasha: "Put kagome down now before I tear you to shreds"

Constantine: "Ooh someone's jealous"

Inuyasha just growled at him as a warning. Just as Inuyasha was about to kick his ass the strange man jumped and started to fly away to a nearby village. He yelled something before he was completely out of sight.

Constantine: "Go pee up a tree mutt face!"

Inuyasha felt his blood boil, he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling in his heart that ached when he saw her being taken away. It was like a part of him was missing. But he just pushed that to the back of his head and he just thought about getting kagome back and then started running in the direction he last saw the angel.

The strange winged man continued to fly with Kagome over his shoulder; he made it to a tower made out of coble stone that was excluded from the rest of village. He climbed through the window to see his angel lover with a broken wing. Kagome lifted one eye open and noticed that she was inside a strange tower with two angels. He placed her down so she was standing up. The male angel got to his knees and begged

"Please Kikyo, I need your help, please help her. If she loses her wings she will lose her angel form and remain a cat for the rest of her life and I will lose her forever".

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on but she decided to help because he didn't want him to lose her.

Kagome: "Okay, I will help you, and by the way I am not Kikyo. My name is Kagome".

Constantine: "You must be Kikyo, you look just like her."

Kagome: "Well I am not this Kikyo person, I am Kagome higurashi"

Constantine: "How could I be so stupid? I must find Kikyo at once"

Kagome: "Well you don't have that much time to find Kikyo by the looks of it, your friend can't hold out much longer. But I can help you"

~back with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha was nearing the village. When he arrived at the village he asked every person he saw if they saw a man with black wings carrying a girl. They all just glared at him as to say he was crazy. He decided to use his nose to find kagome. He got on all fours and started to sniff the ground, like a dog would, to find kagome's scent he had a crowd of people around him just staring at him. He picked up kagome's scent; he barged through the crowd and ran in the direction where he thought kagome was. He ended up at a huge tower made of coble stone. When he heard kagome's voice he started to feel calm and happy. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto a windows ledge, he pulled himself up and landed inside the tower. He scanned the room for kagome, when he spotted her he ran up to her and hugged her.

Inuyasha: "Are you okay, kagome?"

Kagome: "Yeah I'm fine"

Inuyasha: "Where's the winged freak that brought you here?"

Kagome: "He has a name ya know, its Constantine"

Inuyasha: "I don't care what his name is I just want to make him pay!"

Inuyasha spotted him next to the other angle on the bed. He charged at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Constantine: "Get of my collar you dog eared freak"

Inuyasha: "Why don't you make me?"

Kagome: "INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha: "AHH… What was that for!?"

Kagome: "Just calm down he's not a bad guy"

Inuyasha: "Huh"

Kagome: "The only reason he brought me here was to save the person he loves"

Inuyasha: "what have you got to do with it you're not a nurse?"

Kagome: "well they actually needed Kikyo but she can't last long enough for him to find Kikyo"

Inuyasha turned to Constantine.

Inuyasha: "so how can we save her?"

Constantine: "we need someone that has spiritual powers because it takes a lot of energy to repair our wings; no one has ever survived a broken wing"

Kagome: "I'm going to go and look at her wing to see if I can do anything"

Inuyasha: "Okay…. Is it just me or does it smells like cats in here?"

Constantine: "You'll find a lot of cats around here"

Just then a bright, blinding light was coming from kagome. Both the men looked over there to see what was going on but a huge gust of wind came flying at them whacking them into the wall.

The female angel opened her eyes and brought a smile to Constantine's face and noticed her wing was fixed. She jumped from where she laid and into the other angel's arms. Kagome passed out from releasing so much spiritual energy. Inuyasha noticed kagome on the floor and ran up to her.

Inuyasha: "kagome, are you okay?"

He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. He turned to Constantine.

Inuyasha: "do you know what's wrong with her?"

Constantine: "…."

Crystal: (girl angel) "It's probably the first time she used her spiritual powers, It may have overwhelmed her. She just needs some rest"

Inuyasha sighed in relief….

One hour later….

Inuyasha was still pacing up and down the room; the two angels were still there.

Crystal: "Don't worry, she will awaken"

Eventually, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's worried face.

Inuyasha: "Your finally awake, how are you feeling?"

Kagome: "I feel fine just a little dizzy"

Kagome tried to get out of bed, she fell over but before she reached the floor she was in Inuyasha's arms. Crystal knelt down in front of Kagome

Crystal: "Thank you so much, I really appreciate you healing my wing"

Kagome: "your welcome I'm glad I could help you"

The two girls heard some growling, they turned around to see Inuyasha and Constantine glaring at each other.

Constantine: "Something about you makes me sick"

Inuyasha: "You smell like a cat… and you have fishy breath"

Constantine: "You starting something….Mutt face"

Inuyasha: "Bring it on Pigeon!"

Constantine charges at him but before he could reach him, Kagome grabbed both of their heads and whacked them together. The two of them fell backwards and landed on the floor, both of the girls glared at them which made them instantly stop. The angels got up and said their farewells. As they flew off, Crystal waved goodbye and Constantine glared at Inuyasha but then got a slap from Crystal. Then Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and jumped out the window. They landed safely on the ground and Inuyasha put kagome down. They started to walk around the village and try to figure out where they were. They then spotted a huge crowd with a man in the middle; they walked over to see what was going on, they barged through all the girls to see a strange monk. They saw the monk stand up as soon as he saw kagome. He grabbed both of kagome's hands and kneels down in front of her

Miroku: "will you bare me my child?"

Kagome: "come again"

Kagome just looked at him in pure shock. When kagome snapped out of her shock, she slapped Miroku's hands away from hers.

Kagome: "no way in hell!"

She started to storm away but then she heard a loud crash, she turned to where she herd the crash and she saw a huge centipede body with a human top half. She screamed in fear as she saw it coming to her, she then felt her body being lifted in the air but not by Inuyasha, she saw she was in the hands of the monk. They landed safely on the ground.

Kagome: "thanks err…"

Miroku: "the names Miroku"

Kagome: "thanks then Miroku"

She then saw Miroku pull some beads away from his hand and point it at the huge centipede/human thing. He yelled "wind tunnel". She was shocked to see his hand sucking in everything in its path, the huge centipede got sucked in and then Miroku wrapped the beads around his hand once again and the huge wind was gone. Inuyasha went running up to kagome pushing Miroku out of the way and onto the floor.

Inuyasha: "are you okay kagome"

Kagome: "Inuyasha don't be so rude"

Kagome walked past Inuyasha at started to head for Miroku who had been pushed to the floor, but before she got to Miroku she tripped on a rock and fell onto him. Miroku saw this as an opportunity. He asked if kagome was okay he then helped her up while stroking her ass. She screamed and slapped him on the face leaving a bright red hand print on his face.

Kagome: "now I know what kind of guy you are"

Inuyasha ran up to Miroku and punched him in the face. After kagome helped Miroku up she heard a little mew coming from the forest. She thought instantly that it was a lost cat so she grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him into the forest to help look for the lost cat.

They found two cats; one black and the other light blue, they both had feathered wings and they were purring around each other. Kagome started to melt over cuteness as well as Miroku, while Inuyasha just grunted. Kagome walked up to the cats, when the cats spotted kagome they ran up to her like she was their owner, they purred and circled he legs. Kagome just stood there awwing then she bent down and started to stroke them but she noticed something different about these cats

Kagome: "are cats supposed to have feather wings!?"

Miroku: "no that's not exactly normal, unless they are demons but they don't seem to have a demonic aura"

Kagome: "oh well there cute the wings make them look even more cute"

Kagome cooed over the cats for a while until Inuyasha smelt a familiar smell. He ran up to the jet black cat and sniffed it, he snarled at it and then the cat scratched his nose which made Inuyasha mad. Inuyasha was about to hit the cat but didn't have a chance

Kagome: "INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha face planted the ground which vibrated the ground around them.

Miroku: "wow I wish I had that kind of power"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

Kagome: "why did you attack a poor innocent cat, he didn't do anything to you"

Inuyasha: "he has the same scent as that angle Constantine"

Kagome: "yeah well as you can see this is a cat not an angle, should have gone to Specsavers"

Black cat: "I wondered how long it was going to take you to notice who we were mutt face"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry about the last chapter it kind of turned into a script for a play. But this chapter will be a story lol. Hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please, please tell me how I could improve this as this is my first time writing a proper story. Oh and before I forget me and my friend quick speed are writing this story together so not all credit goes to me. You should check out her story, rapture fleet, its good. Okay ill stop talking now so you can read the story XD.

Inuyasha glared at the black cat and the black cat glared back. Kagome looked at the cat and then Inuyasha; she had a really confused look on her face, then her brain clicked. She had just figured out that the black cat, which was purring and glaring in her lap, was the angle that had taken her to the tower to help his lover. She gasped in shock then stared at the cat "why the hell are you a cat!?" she asked "we have two forms an angel form and a cat form and also while we are cats we can do this" Constantine jumped out of her lap and then a huge gust of wind surrounded him and he grew larger. Once the wind was gone everyone saw a huge black saber tooth tiger in front of them. They all just looked at Constantine with a blank expression. They all gasped when the saw him jump up into the air and start to fly their hair was flying all over the place from the gust of wind his wings was making. Miroku jumped up and down and pleaded Constantine for a ride. Constantine sighed and nodded his head. Miroku yelled "yay!" and jumped on to his back and once they were in the air Miroku was yelling wee the whole time. Then kagome got up off of the floor and said "I want a go!" she then turned to the blue cat, crystal, with puppy dog eyes, crystal couldn't resist she transformed into a sapphire blue saber tooth tiger, kagome then jumped on her back when they were in the air she joined Miroku in weeing (saying wee just in case you got confused lol). Inuyasha had a sweat drop as he watched his friend in the air.

Once Constantine and crystal got tired the brought Miroku and kagome down and transformed back into angles then they all noticed that Inuyasha was asleep near a tree. Constantine slowly walked over to him and screamed at the top of his lungs, Inuyasha screamed and jumped up into the air which made him bash his head on a branch and fall down. He got up and yelled at Constantine which caused them to start fighting. The girls noticed and ran over to them and gave them both a hit on the head which made them instantly stop. Both the girls then noticed Miroku laughing his ass of and shot him a glare, when he noticed the two glares he stopped laughing and looked like he was about to pee his boxers.

Then out of nowhere the sky grew dark and the air became cold. Then a huge light surrounded them all. When the light disappeared they noticed two strange creatures in front of them, they were tall and had huge long teeth coming from their mouths their eyes were a bloody red that pierced you when you look into them they had they face of a lion but their bodies were human looking their hair was a burgundy red and they had a black tail that you would expect to be on the devil. The two girls screamed and ran behind the men. Constantine transformed into the saber toothed tiger ready to fight these two creatures and Inuyasha got into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "We are two servers of the mighty Kamaly and we are here to kidnap you" the other demon slapped him "you're not supposed to tell them that you idiot" "Oh sorry" the other one said while rubbing his head.

Inuyasha turned away from the two arguing demons and turned to kagome. "I want you and crystal to go back to the village and stay there till we come back to get you." Kagome nodded and was pulled into an embrace once Inuyasha let go she grabbed crystals hand and started running towards the village. The demons noticed them running away then one of them disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in front of the two girls. Inuyasha and Constantine heard the girls scream and turned to them, they saw the demon had kagome in his hand; Inuyasha started to run over to save kagome but was stopped by the other demon. "You should worry more about yourself and not that worthless human" "she's not worthless!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to punch the demon but failed. The demon reappeared behind Inuyasha and punched him down. The only thing Inuyasha was thinking about was saving kagome. It was hard for him to hold back his demon side. Constantine saw that the demon was occupied and ran over to help crystal and kagome. Miroku ran over to help Inuyasha.

When Constantine reached the girls he jumped up onto the demon and bit him with his long fangs. The demon screamed in pain which made him drop kagome. Inuyasha noticed that kagome was safely running away, he sighed with relief and then jumped up and landed a punch on the demon he was fighting and he landed on the floor and wasn't moving. Miroku saw this as his chance and yelled wind tunnel and the demon got sucked up into Miroku's hand. Inuyasha then went over to Constantine to help but he noticed that the demon was dead on the floor "not bad for a feline" Miroku then came over a sucked the demon up into his hand.

The three guys started to head to the village to get the girls. When they arrived at the village kagome and crystal ran up to their guys and hugged them, Inuyasha blushed when kagome's arms wrapped around him and when crystal hugged Constantine he leant in and kissed crystal on the lips as a reassurance that everything was okay. Inuyasha thought to himself 'why the hell am I blushing she just a friend'. Kagome couldn't help but blush either she didn't want to let go of him. When she released her embrace their eyes locked. Miroku just watched as he sulked in the corner "why can't am I the only one without a woman, I'm handsome and charming hmm I wonder" he looked at his feet and kicked the dirt.

Kagome blushed deeper then looked at the floor. Inuyasha stepped back away from kagome a bit 'am I falling for kagome' he thought to himself, 'nah'.

Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter. A bit of tension going on their between Inuyasha and kagome. Poor Miroku he's a loner lol. Should I leave him a loner or should I bring Sango into it? You guys tell me if you want her in it or not. Its gunna get spicier between Inuyasha and kagome next chapter and between the angles. I will update probably on Tuesday depending on school work until then I bid you farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hope you are enjoying the story so far. Me and quick speed are writing this story together so you should check out her fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and tell me how to improve the story. Please *puppy dog eyes*

When the two angels broke their hug, Kagome and Inuyasha was still looking at the floor while blushing. He felt this strange urge for revenge, on Kamaly. "What should we do next?" Crystal asked "We need to find out why those demons attacked us and what they want" Miroku replied "and we need to find out where this Kamaly dude is" Inuyasha stated

Crystal cleared her throat "I think Komalley is a fallen angel, me and Constantine confronted him, but we lost which resulted in my wing being broken" "Are angels common in this area?" Kagome asked, Crystal just nodded. She seemed to be acting different than usual.

Meanwhile at a black fortress

A little demon came running up the stone stairs and to Kamaly's throne. "Master, I have news. Two of our warriors have been killed and the half demon, two pathetic humans and two angels who are responsible for this escaped" Kamaly moved his long black hair out of his face to reveal his red eyes "Spike my boy, we don't let our targets escape, we kill them. Actually I have a new plan now. Instead of killing our targets on the spot, I want you to bring them to me so I can see what it takes to break them" The demon started to shake due to Kamaly's evil voice "B-but master I…." The warlock stood up from his seat and yelled "MOVE YOUR ASS OR I WILL MOVE IT FOR YOU!" The demon screamed like a little girl and tripped down the stairs in the process. He landed near another demon "Hello Spike. What are the master's orders?" Spike looked up to him to explain the new plan. The two demons called the others and told them the new plan. All the demons nodded and set out to find the group of people.

~Back with the gang~

The girls plus miroku just watched Inuyasha and Constantine fight, they had been arguing for 4 hours strait. The girls got fed up with it so they walked over to the guys arguing and hit them on the head to stop them arguing. The boys just stared at the girls with puppy dog eyes as to say 'sorry we will stop'. The girls gave them a stern look which quickly turned into a smile they couldn't stay mad for long. They then heard some noises coming from outside the house they were in. The three guys went outside to investigate; they saw nothing but a fallen market stand they sighed. When they got inside they noticed half the house had collapsed and that the girls where in the hands of two Minotaur demons. When the two demons spotted the half demon and the angel they charged at them. Inuyasha dodged them but Constantine got impaled with the horns on the demons head. Crystal yelled his name; she managed to get loose from the demons grip, she ran over to her lover and helped him up but as soon as she stood up with him the demon grabbed her away from Constantine. He tried to grab her hand but couldn't and fell back down in pain. Inuyasha didn't know what to do even his blade of blood weren't working on the demons. He yelled over to Miroku "have any bright ideas" "as a matter of fact I do there is a sword no one has ever been able to wield maybe you can" Miroku ran outside to go get the sword. Inuyasha watched Miroku run outside, when he turned back around it was too late he got hit by the demon but he had a huge gap in his stomach from where the horn impaled him. He screamed in pain but quickly got to his feet. The demo fighting Inuyasha turned to the other Minotaur and told him to return to the castle with the girls. As soon as Inuyasha herd what the Minotaur said he ran as fast as he could to kagome, he was stopped by a punch to the gut right were the other wound was. Kagome yelled his name not worrying about herself, it hurt her not being able to help her friend and it ached her heart. Kagome was out of Inuyasha's sight now.

Miroku then burst through the door with the sword in his hands, he handed it to Inuyasha, "the villagers call it Tessaiga". Miroku handed him Tessaiga, when he grabbed it his thoughts were only of saving kagome, he felt the sword pulse in his hands he felt a huge amount of energy flow through his body from the sword. The sword transformed from a rusty piece of junk into and huge sword in the shape of a fang. He swung the sword at the Minotaur and a huge yellow light came pouring out in the shape of claws, he was shocked to see the demon destroyed. When he got over his shock he turned to Constantine, "you okay feline" he said with worry in his voice "it doesn't matter about me, we need to save crystal and kagome" Inuyasha nodded "I will fly us there it will be quicker than running" they both nodded and got on Constantine's back, he jumped in the air and began to fly after the demon who was running on foot.

They flew around for what felt like days, when Inuyasha was just about to fall asleep he smelt kagome's blood near, his heart was pounding out of his chest, he was really worried about her even more now. They all spotted a big black castle in the distance, Constantine's pain was getting unbearable and his vision was becoming blurry. As he began to fall Inuyasha jumped of and landed on the floor just before Constantine and caught him. He had transformed into a regular sized cat by the time Inuyasha caught him. He looked around and saw Miroku's legs sticking out of a bush. "Miroku look after Constantine, I'm going to go and get kagome".

~With kagome and crystal~

The Minotaur put them down in front of Kamaly, kagome noticed her hand was cut and bleeding but she forgot about that when she saw Kamaly's face. He didn't look impressed, "now why do you think I'm not happy Chris" he said in a stern voice"…ummm I don't know boss" his voice was shaky. "My instructions were simple; all I asked was for all the targets to be brought to me" "B-but Sir I..." he was really scared now. " BUT, BUTS ARE ALL I GET, I ASK FOR A SIMPLE TASK TO BE DONE AND YOU COME TO ME WITH HALF THE JOB DONE AND ACCPET TO LIVE, I DON'T THINK SO" he stood up and reached in his pocket, he took out a golden whip. He swung the whip and the demon and as soon as it touched him he disintegrated and all that was left were his shorts that he wore. After Kamaly was finished he looked down at the two girls cowering in fear. He slowly walked down the stairs from his silver thrown. He grabbed crystals chin and made her look at him "long time no see crystal" she spat in his face which made him let go of her, after he wiped away her saliva he slapped her across the face. She went flying to the floor, kagome just sat paralysed with fear. Kamaly then turned to kagome "you would make a fine bride" he said while looking her up and down. He slowly started to walk towards her.

~Back with Inuyasha~

As he got closer to the castle he could smell that both the girls were petrified. He started to run faster. He reached the front of the black castle and charged though the doors while yelling kagome's name. He followed her scent all the way up to the top floor. He crashed into the first door he saw and what he saw when he entered the room made his blood boil. He saw Kamaly stroking kagome's face with his hand. Kagome jumped and the sudden loud noise, she turned around to see Inuyasha; she began to cry with relief. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga "how dare you touch her, your gunna pay!" Kamaly backed away from kagome and reached in his pocket, kagome new what he was getting, "Inuyasha run his golden whip will kill you!" but it was too late Kamaly had got the whip in his grasp and it hit Inuyasha's arm that was trying to block his attack. Kagome was in tears "Inuyasha!"

Hahaha I'm evil your gunna have to wait and see if he survives or not. I was actually listing to the song called 'I need a hero' while I was writing the end bit which made it more exciting. It quite suited it. Anyway hope you like the story so far. And sorry for late update my brother got rushed into hospital so I've been distracted lately. Okay I promise to make the next chapter longer to make it up to ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed the last chapter. No you will find out what happens to Inuyasha. Sorry to make you wait. Me and quick speed are writing this story together so show respect and look at her story rapture fleet. Hope you enjoy this story. Oh and Kamaly, crystal and Constantine are quick speeds characters she created them not me and I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome sat there in tears as she saw the red robe made from the fire rat gently float to the floor. "INUYASHA!" She slowly turned her head to Kamaly, Kamaly stared in shock at the change in kagome's face, her eyes were a deep purple and she had pink lightning bolts on both sides of her cheeks. She screamed at the top of her lungs and all the windows smashed, Kamaly grabbed his ears and fell to the floor in pain, his ears started to bleed. A huge deep blue light surrounded her as she flew into the air. Crystal cowered in the corner as she saw her friend transform. Kagome then made a bow and arrow with the blue light and aimed it a Kamaly. "You're gunna pay" she said in a spooky voice. She pulled the arrow back and let it go, it hit Kamaly in his gut and he fell to the floor motionless, kagome was about to kill him when she heard a voice calling her to stop. She turned to where she heard the voice. She flew down to the figure. It grabbed her hand and she got pulled into an embrace, she tried to pull away but stopped as soon as she saw his face. "Inuyasha b-but I..." she was interrupted by Inuyasha's lips. They shared the kiss for a couple of moments. When they separated kagome's eyes had returned to normal and the blue aura had disappeared. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly and began to cry. "I thought I was going to lose you, wait how did you survive I saw that other demon killed" Kamaly spoke up "it did kill him but the golden whip has a unique power, it only brings those who have someone that loves them in the living, I guess that's you" he said while looking at kagome. She blushed and looked at the floor she knew what he said was the truth, she had had these felling for a while now but she didn't want him to find out about it like this. "That's okay because I love her too" Inuyasha said while staring into kagome's big brown eyes. He lent in and kissed her again. While all of this was happening Constantine had used all his strength and managed to get to crystal, kagome then looked around "crystal are you okay" she looked at her confused once she saw Constantine on the floor and a bright light coming from her hands. Crystal saw her confused face, "I'm healing him, we angles can heal our lovers with our powers" she said while still healing Constantine. Inuyasha looked at kagome and said "we better get back to Miroku". Once Constantine was healed he said "oh him, he's still climbing all those stairs" they all laughed. Then Miroku came in gasping for breath, "don't worry I'm here to help". They all pointed to the unconscious Kamaly. He collapsed from exhaustion. Then a huge gust of wind blew on them and Kamaly disappeared. "Dam it" Inuyasha and Constantine said at the same time. Kagome turned to Inuyasha "so does this mean were a couple now" "does this answer your question" he lent in and gave her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. They separated once they realised everyone was staring at them. They both blushed, and then kagome jumped as she heard crystal scream with excitement, she got tackled into a hug. "I'm so happy for you two, now were not the only couple yay" crystal then started firing questions at kagome like when you getting married and how many children do you want. She blushed as she thought about it. "We only just got together I don't think we will know the answer to those questions yet!" Miroku spoke up "come on guys we need to go because if you didn't notice were kind of in our enemies castle". They all got up and headed down the stairs and out the front door. They all screamed as they saw a huge boomerang come flying towards them, they managed to avoid being hit. They saw someone emerge from the bushes and catch the boomerang. They were shocked to see a young lady walk out in a demon slaying outfit. She walked up to them "oh sorry I thought you were Kamaly" Inuyasha replied coldly "yeah because everyone mistakes 5 people for 1 person" "well sorry" she said sarcastically. Miroku saw that she wasn't a threat and walked up to her "may I ask your name me 'lady" he said in his perverted manner "my name is Sango and no need for the me 'lady" she said with a slight glare "and may I also ask why you are after Kamaly" Sango looked down and seemed sad "he killed all my family and all my villagers, now it's time for me to ask you a question, why were you coming out of Kamaly's castle?" "He stole our girlfriends" Inuyasha said protectively over kagome. "Oh okay makes sense" Miroku asked sango if she wanted to join there group in chasing down Kamaly she agreed and joined there little group.

They arrived at a small but rich village; Miroku worked his magic and got them all a place to stay. Tonight was the night of the new moon so Inuyasha wanted to find a place quick. The entire group stayed in the same room accept Constantine and crystal who wanted their privacy. The group had a feast set out in front of them. Inuyasha just complained about Miroku's lies. Miroku started to chat sango up but she wouldn't have any of it. Once Miroku saw an opening he groped sango, sango yelped then slapped Miroku clean in the face which left a bright and glowing red hand print on his face. After they ate the feast they all began to chat about Kamaly. They just talked about how they all hated him and tried to think of a way to find him since he disappeared from his castle but came up with nothing. Once they were finished talking they all watched the sun set accept for Inuyasha who stayed inside. "why didn't Inuyasha come and watch the sun set with us" sango asked kagome "oh, to cut a long story short tonight is the night of the new moon and that's when he becomes fully human and he hates it when people see him in his weak state as he puts it" sango and Miroku really wanted to see Inuyasha as a human so they secretly thought of a way to peak at him.

They returned to their room to find Inuyasha under his blanket sleeping. Kagome climbed into her bed and fell asleep quickly. Miroku and sango smiled evilly. They slowly crept their way over to Inuyasha's bed and tried to pull the covers of, of him but failed because he had a tight grip on it. So they thought of a different way to see him. They both screamed as loud as they could, Inuyasha jumped out of his skin and his bed. They both stared at the now black haired Inuyasha in fascination. As soon as Inuyasha saw what they had done, he glared at them then started to chase them around the room until he heard the word SIT he went flying face first to the floor. He looked up and glared at kagome but as soon as he saw her face and backed up and crawled back into bed. She was extremely cranky if she got woken up, she turned her death stare at Miroku and sango, once the notice the death stare they crawled into bed and went to sleep followed by kagome. They all had pleasant dreams until they were disturbed by a loud noise…

Hope you like this chapter. Please review I need to know what u thinks of it I'm dying here. Thanks to BooBearPurpleHead for reviewing on my story I really appreciate it. Anyway hope you are enjoying my story.


	5. Kagome's Death?

**Hi guys sorry for not updating I've had a lot on hope u are enjoying the story so far. It will get more exciting I'm just slowly getting to the main event. Ha-ha. Anyway me a quickspeed are writing this story together so pay her fanfic a little visit. I'm open to any ideas you want to happen in the story and I will mention if it was your idea. Enjoy **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. To see Inuyasha on the floor in a pool of blood (she's a heavy sleeper) she ran over to him and tried to wake him up but she couldn't, she burst into tears and lay her head on his chest. She then remembered about Miroku and sango she looked around for them. She saw them and the two angles transformed, trying to fight off a demon, the demon had a huge demonic aura and was extremely powerful. She grabbed a bow and arrow to try and help. As soon as she got outside all she saw was destruction and everyone that was in the village, killed. She wanted to cry some more but she knew she needed to help he friends. She shot an arrow and as it flew through the air it glowed pink and sliced the demons arm off. She was shocked that and arrow could melt an arm of. The angels, Miroku and sango noticed the arrow and turned around to see who shot it they all smiled once they saw kagome. When they all turned back to the demon they got hit by its razor sharp poisonous claws. They grunted in pain and fell to the floor; the demon then spotted kagome and charged at her. It impaled her stomach with its claws and filled her with a miasma; she fell to the floor motionless.

Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine; he knew something happened to kagome. He tried to get up but because he was still human and he fell back down in pain from all the scratches. He saw the sun beginning to rise and his demonic powers slowly coming back. He managed to get up, grab the Tessaiga and run over to all the commotion. He saw all his friends on the floor and his instantly thought they were all dead he felt his demonic side trying to take over. He could smell kagome's presence but couldn't see her yet because the demon was in front of her. The demon sensed Inuyasha's presence and turned around to face him. Inuyasha then got a whiff of kagome's blood mixed with miasma. He felt his blood boil; he knew this demon had hurt all his friends and his mate. His eyes began to flicker red, his demon side was taking over. But the Tessaiga pushed it back. He pulled the Tessaiga out of its sheath. He swung the sword at the demon and a huge blue light poured out of the sword and changed into the shape of a huge dog demon as it flew to the demon. It bit into its neck and devoured it; the light then returned to the sword and disappeared. He collapsed in pain from his deep wounds; he began to crawl over to kagome with tears in his eyes. He touched her face she was cold as ice. He put his ear to her chest but he couldn't hear a heartbeat. "NOOOO! Kagome!" He cried at the top of his lungs. He blamed it all on himself. He hugged her close to his heart and poured his eyes out. Sango, Miroku and the angles all sat up. The angels healed one another. Then they helped the other two up.

They all felt there heart skip a beat once they saw Inuyasha carrying kagome in his arms walking toward them. Inuyasha stood in front of them all and shook his head before anyone could say anything. Sango and crystal began to cry while the two men bowed their heads in sadness. Constantine grabbed crystal and pulled her into a hug, miroku held out his arms and Sango ran into them. They all mourned for a while.

Crystal then remembered something. "Inuyasha there may be hope to save her" she said. They all looked at her with hope in their eyes. "We have to take her to our home land though, we have a unique jewel their called the shikon no tama it grants us any wish but only once, but the catch is that if you are bringing someone back to life you have to give something to it first because it takes a lot more power to bring someone back from the dead than any other wish" "what do we have to give this shikon no tama thing" Inuyasha said anxiously. "We have to collect the rare feather of the golden Riverview swan, they rest in a certain part of our world every spring and it just so happens to be spring in our world" crystal said. "What's the feather gunna do tickle the wish out of the jewel" Inuyasha said with an angry tone. "It posses a lot of spiritual energy that the jewel needs to grant the wish stupid" crystal was annoyed with him now. Inuyasha wanted to say something back but he thought he better not push his luck he stood up with kagome. "Mutt face give her to me I've got a safe place to put her" Constantine said with a slight smirk. "Tell me were your gunna put her first fur ball" Inuyasha said. Constantine pulled out a little capsule from his pocket, pressed a button then chucked it on the floor. A huge puff of smoke came out of the little capsule, when the smoke cleared there was a glass coffin with a lot of bedding inside of it. They all stood in shock. "Okay how the heck did something so big come out of that little thing" Inuyasha yelled. "It's a very useful tool in our world its call a capsule and you can fit almost anything in them" Constantine said proudly. "If you think I'm letting kagome get squished in there than your crazy" Inuyasha said with a glare on his face. "look mutt face I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't safe, she will be perfectly fine, and wont it be better than carrying her dead body with you everywhere, and it will also keep her body from decomposing so in your smelly mutt face" Constantine said in Inuyasha's face. "Fine but I will personally kill you if anything happens to her got it!" "Yeah sure whatever just put her in the coffin" Inuyasha got up and placed kagome in the coffin and made sure she would be comfortable when she woke up. Then all of a sudden the coffin and kagome disappeared into the capsule. Inuyasha took it from Constantine and put it in his pocket; he didn't trust him to look after her. "We should get going to our world before the Riverview leaves to the south" Crystal told everyone to link hands. When they were all linked they got engulfed into bright, white light. They felt like they were in limbo. They touched ground and everyone fell to the floor accept the angels. Everyone stood in awe as they looked all around them. They saw trees in a silver colour all along the crystal green river they saw loads of angels flying above their heads, the sky was a deep purple with white puffy clouds, and they also noticed that the grass was a baby blue. They stood there with their mouths wide open soaking in the strange and beautiful place. "You done now" crystal and Constantine said at the same time. They all nodded and began to follow the two angles down the glowing silver path. They headed to a big arch way, once they reached the arch the two angles told them to wait were they stood. They all watched as the two angles walked up to the guard, they were so far away not even Inuyasha could hear them. The angles signalled for them to come in to the arch way. They all walked through the arch for what seems like forever then they spotted the green river again. They all stepped onto the baby blue grass and stared at the beautiful scenery. They could see the river sparkle and there were so many different birds and different flowers it overwhelmed them. They all just said 'wow'. Crystal pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to everyone "this is the bird we need to find, we should split up and look for it, we only need 1 feather" they all nodded and agreed to meet back there in 1 hour. Inuyasha sniffed around for a bird scent he found one and ran in that direction. Everyone else just used their eyes and looked around for the bird.

They all returned to the meeting point with no feather they all looked exhausted and sad. Then crystal screamed with excitement. They looked at her confused, she pointed behind Inuyasha, and they all turned around to see the bird they had been looking for. Inuyasha jumped up and tried to grab it but it started to run away. Inuyasha and everyone started to chase after it; they chased it for at least a good 3 hours. They finally caught it and grabbed a feather. They all collapsed with exhaustion. When they had all rested the angels took them to the huge castle where the shikon no tama was being held.

They entered a white room with a glass wall splitting the room in two. Crystal done some strange chants and then a door appeared on the glass wall. She told Inuyasha to go over to the pink floating jewel and place the feather on it then make the wish. Inuyasha did what he was told he then put his hand on his heart and made his wish. He began to fly up into the air and was surrounded by a red light. He then fell to the floor gently and collapsed to the floor. The wish zapped the energy from him. He was still awake and quickly regained his strength. He stood up and grabbed the capsule from his pocket and chucked it on the floor. The coffin appeared on the floor with kagome still motionless. They all surrounded her and waited anxiously. Inuyasha's face lit up once he heard the heartbeat of his mate. Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up as if nothing had happened. She got the wind knocked out of her when she got pulled into a hug. She relaxed in Inuyasha's arms as they shared there embrace.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it more exciting this time. Please review and check out quickspeeds profile as well she just finished her first story and it is awesome. Okay oh and tell me any ideas you have. And I know the birds name is rubbish but I couldn't think of anything better.**


	6. The shoking truth about Kamaly

**Hi guys so sorry about the late update I've been so busy it's unbelievable well this is a long chapter to make it up to you and there will be a new chapter soon. Again sorry and please review I'd love to read your comments on my story even if they are short. Okay ill stop talking now, typing lol. **

**The shocking truth about Kamaly**

They broke their embrace and got up of off the floor. Sango and crystal ran up to her and gave her a big hug. The guys just smiled at her, "glad to have ya back" they both said to her. She smiled back; it was getting late so they all stayed at an inn overnight. Kagome woke up during the night, so she went outside to get some fresh air, and she began to think about how they were going to beat Kamaly. Inuyasha woke up to see kagome not in her bed, he panicked and followed her scent, she knew he was coming and smiled, as soon as he burst out side she said "hi Inuyasha" he jumped a little and then sighed with relief. "So, are you feeling okay kagome" he said in a soft tone, she nodded and Inuyasha smiled slightly.

He grabbed her hand lightly and began to walk, "where are we going?" he turned his head to look at her "you'll have to wait and see" he stopped in the middle of the forest and gave her a black cloth and told her to put it on; when she did he led her to a nearby lake. When they arrived he told her to take the blind fold off, when she did she stood in awe at her surroundings. She saw a crystal blue river with thee moons light shining on it she also noticed the huge variety of beautifully coloured flowers surrounding the river and trees around them. She noticed Inuyasha sitting on a blanked near the river bank patting the space next to him. She smiled and walked over to him and sat beside him, she couldn't help but notice how attractive Inuyasha looked with the moon shining on his hair and flawless face. Before she could say anything she got pulled into an embrace and she cuddled into his chest. They watched the rivers calming waves but something caught there eye, there was a small flickering light flying past them. She instantly recognised it, "hey, look Inuyasha there a firefly" he smiled at her the little excited tine in her voice, he always remembered she liked firefly's back in there world. When he finished thinking about their life back home he notice loads more firefly's flying around them, he looked down at kagome he noticed a firefly about to land on her nose he smiled as he tapped it off, then suddenly he felt a small drop of water fall onto his cheek. He knew it was going to rain so he decided to have a bit of fun, he got up and picked kagome up bridal style and spun her around as the rain got heavier, they both laughed once they noticed how soaked they were, she was still in his arms when their eyes locked. Their faces grew nearer and nearer until they closed the gap, they shared a passionate kiss for a while until they came up for air. He put her down and she began to walk over to the river with a sly look on her face, Inuyasha followed wondering what she was up to, he stood next to her and she got behind him and hugged him for a couple of seconds before pushing Inuyasha into the river. Seeing his little pouty face she jumped in with him, it was surprisingly warm. She held her arms out for a hug and Inuyasha swam into her arms before sharing a kiss under the moon. Kagome sneezed and Inuyasha giggled a little "come on we should get back" she nodded and they both got out of the river. They got back to the inn and fell asleep till morning.

Sango and Miroku were the first to awaken, so they both sat outside and talked. Inuyasha and kagome jumped when they head a huge slapping noise. He jumped out of bed a followed the sound, and wasn't surprised to see a huge red hand print on his face from Sango. He smiled and went back inside to kagome "it was just miroku's pervy ways "she giggle lightly "hey, Inuyasha don't you think we should go and fine crystal and Constantine" "oh yea, lets go then" they both got up and they all packed their stuff. They went to the angel's room and knocked on the door "hey fur ball wake up" they heard a whine as the door opened "what do you want" "we need to leave to the next village" he grunted then closed the door.

**Meanwhile at Kamaly's secret fortress **

"Urgghhh, where are those two, jaken! Spike! Get here now!" they both come running in. "yes my lord" "I told you to get the ice pack now where is it! I still have a headache from that girls scream" the little demons ran off and quickly returned with his ice pack. "Here you go my lord" "thank you spike, jaken go get sesshomaru" he nodded and ran off to find his master. He returned with sesshomaru. "Ahh, sesshomaru you decided to show up" he glared at the black haired angel. "I need a favour from you" "and what might that be" he said in his usual unamused tone "I need you too kill you brother Inuyasha and to bring his girl companion, oh and make sure the others don't get in the way, do what ever you like with them" "why do you wish for my brothers death" "I only want one thing, that is his beautiful girl and he is in the way of my plan of global destruction" "what do I get in return, for this deed" "you can have tessaiga" "but you know full well that a full demon like me cannot hold the tessaiga" "yes but I have the power to remove the barrier that stops you wielding the sword" "fine I will do this deed but for my own purpose not yours" Kamaly smiled and waved him off "Jaken lets go" "Yes lord Sesshomaru" jaken grabbed on to his fluffy garment and they both flew off.

**Back with Inuyasha and the gang **

The group were heading towards the near by village to find more information on the foe kamaly. Once they reached the village they split up into three groups to cover more ground, they went there separate ways. Inuyasha and kagome walked in to the nearest tavern they found to speak to some people. They walked in to see load of men sitting around tables drinking alcohol. They walked up to the middle aged bar tender and ask if he knew a guy name kamaly. He only knew that he was going to different villages and killing people and that no one can stop him, he told them to go ask the guy in the corner. So they walked over to the man in the corner and sat down at his table. He looked up at them with his deep green eyes, "can I help you?" he said grumpily. "We were told that you might know some information on a fallen angel named kamaly". His eyes widened but quickly returned to normal, "so what if I do" Inuyasha started to get annoyed with the old coot, "we need information on him because we need to destroy him!" He looked at the hanyou blankly then gave kagome a sly look "I do have information on this kamaly guy but I have one condition. The hanyou glared "and what condition is that" he look up and completely change his tone into an excited one he looked over to kagome "to let me have a feel of your butt" she looked at him with shock and disgust. She heard a loud growling sound from Inuyasha, "how dare you, you pervert!" he punch the old coot in the face then huffed at him. Kagome grabbed his hand before he punched him again and he began to relax at her touch, she shook her head at him and he huffed and sat down. She knelt down in front of the old man, "you okay" she said in her sweetest voice "I'm fine lovely lady" she helped him up, she put on her puppy dog eyes "please kind man please tell us about kamaly" the old man put his brave face on "I'm sorry young lady but my condition still stands" she then got annoyed and gave him her best death stare she has used to control Inuyasha, he saw this as his chance he reached for her behind but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand and he got death stared by him as well. He got over whelmed by the amount of killing intent and gave in. "okay, okay but we should talk in private". He took them to his apartment, "so what is ya name ya old coot" "I'm not that old, and my name is felmo or Mr Felmo I don't mind" he said with a cheeky smile, Inuyasha rolled his eyes "so tell us about Kamaly" kagome said nicely "oh right now where to begin… okay well as you probably know he is a fallen angle and his main plan is to destroy the world, I used to work for Kamaly I was one of the most important person there but it was a terrible place. No one new about his true power until one frightful night. It was the night of the red moon…" Inuyasha interrupted "wait a red moon it looks pretty white to me" felmo had an annoyed tone now "well if you would let me finished, the red moon appears every 10 years and it's the day everyone fears the most, Kamaly destroyed at least ¾ of the population within the time limit of an hour. This power only last an hour because it takes up so much of his energy but when he transforms he is practically indestructible." Kagome spoke up "so how toed the moon turn into a red colour, is there any way we can stop it" "it happens when the 5 main stars line up behind the moon and it makes the red moon which admits a lot of demonic energy which Kamaly is now able to absorb…." He looked down "…b-because of me….. Anyway, when the red moon appeared all of his followers, including me, saw him transform into huge serpent like dragon with unbelievable power and speed, he even killed his family because of it, it's like the demonic power took over him and he didn't see a thing" they sat there in shook at their foes power "so when is the next red moon" "I believe it on the 22nd of next month" their eyes widened "that only gives us a month to find him and put an end to him before the red moon" they were about to leave when kagome asked something "so how did you give Kamaly the power to absorb demonic energy" "oh I'm the famous wizard felmo, oh and one last thing before you go, you dog boy give me your sword" Inuyasha glared at him "why do you want it" "if you want to be stronger than give it to me!" he pulled the Tessaiga from its sheath and handed it to the wizard, he place a little diamond on the sword and it glowed but then faded "when you need it the power will appear" he took his sword back and they both left to find the others.

They had all met up and were talking about the situation ahead. Crystal spoke up first "wow I didn't know Kamaly was so powerful, he was actually one of the weakest angels in our world" "yea I can't quite believe it either" the other angle said "well if what that old wizard told us was true we've got quite a fight on our hands" they all agreed. Mirku spoke up "we need a plan to defeat him" "we dont know where he ran of to yet" sango said bluntly "thats true, but cant inuyasha just smell him out" kagome said "hey, is that all im good for" "of course not" she said while stroking his ears, he tried to not show he was enjoying it. Inuyasha suddenly got up and stared in the same place for a minute "kagome get behind me" she got behind him "whats wrong inuyasha" everyone asked. "i sence a demonic power coming towards us... its sesshomaru" "wait inuyasha i thought your brother died" "well id know that demonic energy anywhere, he must have found this place before we did".

He landed in front of them "so you found your way into this world as well, little brother" inuyasha growled at him "what do you want" "i have been ordered to kill you and... huh oh now i see he wants kagome" her eyes widened and she began to shake inuyasha sensed her fear "dont worry i wont let him hurt you" she nodded and began to relax and trust in her mate. He whispers in to kagomes ear "i want you to run throught the forest and to the village and hide i will hold him of" "bu..." "do it!" she began to run throught the forest. Sesshomaru tried to fly off after her but inuyasha stopped him "your fight is with me" "fine, i have to kill you anyway" inuyasha pulled out his sword and he noticed how sesshomaru stared at it for a minute "like my sword do ya" he just glared at him "tessaiga will be mine" sesshomaru tried to hit inuyasha with his poision claws but he just doged them, so sesshomaru pulled his tensaiga out "Meidou Zangetsuha" inuyasha paniced once he saw loads of black balls flying towards him he tried to dodge all of them but one was about to hit him "wind tunnel" he felt himself being pulled away, miroku shut of his tunnel before it sucked in inuyasha "thanks miroku" the two angels transformed and they all got into a fighting stance ready to face seshomaru together.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter i made it longer than usual becasue i have updated in a while. I will be updating soon, there wont be any big gaps from no one. Anyway review please would love to hear your comments. **


	7. Kagome's trouble

**Hey guys hope your enjoying this story so far. I and quickspeed are writing this so go visit her page as well. Give me any ideas you want to happen in the story I may also plan for a sequel to this but not sure yet.**

**Kagome's trouble**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang, sesshomaru dodged it with ease. Miroku tried to hit him but he dodged each move, he didn't want to suck his friends brother into his wind tunnel, "wind scar" a bright yellow light flew towards sesshomaru but it only scraped his foot a bit. He was getting annoyed now so he decided he would transform into his demon dog form. He transformed into a huge white dog looking demon, the gang just look in horror at the size and demonic energy he was giving of. "I don't care how big you get; I'm going to save kagome!" Inuyasha charged at the huge demon and he jumped and he managed to cut sesshomaru's eye, he roared in pain and began to shrink back to his former self, he held his eye with blood seeping through his hand "you'll pay for that Inuyasha" sesshomaru began to fly away "where are you going coward" Inuyasha noticed that was the direction kagome ran off to "No" he ran off after sesshomaru and the others followed closely behind

**With Kagome**

kagome ran through the forest, not worrying about herself but her friends and mate she left behind she felt so useless, she was about to turn around when she heard quite sobbing from the bush ahead, she slowly walked up to the bush and pulled apart the leaves to see a cut little fox demon crying his eyes out, the little fox saw kagome and instantly got scared and backed away "please, please don't kill me I'll do whatever you want" he said in between sobs "don't be afraid, I'm your friend I won't hurt you" he looked up and saw that there was no deception in her eyes, his emotions took over him and he jumped into kagome's arms and hugged her a cried his little heart out. Kagome felt so sorry for him, but all she could do at the moment was comfort him. "What happened to you" he look up at her "I was learning to hunt for food with my parents when a strange guy with black wings and red eyes came and kill my parents and my clan" he then began crying again. Kagome wondered where his parent so she could pay them respects by giving them a funeral. She looked around and noticed some blood on the tree, she touched the tree then she noticed something falling she screamed once she saw it was somebody, when he fell to the floor motionless she knew "oh he's... dead" she closed her eyes in sadness. The little fox jumped out of kagome's arms and onto the body "d-daddy c-come back d-don't leave me" she place her hand on the little foxes back and rubbed it. "what is your name anyway" he looked up at her he sniffled "my name is shippo" she smiled at him "what a lovely name, how about we bury your parents so they can rest in peace" he nodded

Shippo knelt in front of his parent's grave and said a prayer for them. "Hey, shippo..." "hmm" "what do you think of me being your mum from now on, I know it not the same but you still need someone to look after, right" his eyes lit up and he jumped into her arms "I would love you to look after me, mummy" when he said the word mummy kagome's heart was filled with joy "I wonder what Inuyasha will think when I tell him he will be a dad" she giggle a bit "I have a daddy too" she nodded "yay,yay I want to see him" kagome had sadness in her eyes "we'll see him soon he's... busy right now" "mummy a-are you okay" "I'm fine shippo" she said while ruffling his hair "what does daddy look like" " he is tall and he has cute little white ears and he has long white hair and always wears a long red kimono" "he sounds cool" he gave her a big hug "we have to get going now" he nodded his head and they both began to walk towards the village. Kagome sensed a demonic aura approaching and knew it was sesshomaru. "Shippo we need to run okay" he agreed and they both began to run. Sesshomaru caught up to them. "you didn't think you could get away that easily did you" kagome got in front of shippo in a defensive stance she reached for her bow and arrow she shot the arrow at sesshomaru but it disappeared "huh" and then I reappeared and went through sesshomaru leg "ahh" he glared at kagome "how dare you, you retch" he slapped kagome and knocked her out cold "fox fire" shippo threw his fox fire at sesshomaru but he dodged it.

**Back with the gang**

"Kagome I will save you" Inuyasha thought he saw his brother land and is heart skipped a beat once he heard a loud slapping noise. Once he reached sesshomaru his blood boiled once he saw kagome collapsed on the floor, shippo saw his new dad and ran up to him "daddy!" Inuyasha looked at the boy with shock and disbelief "when did you get busy" miroku said with a sly look "huh WE DIDNT!" shippo jumped onto Inuyasha and gave him a hug "mummy wont wake up do something daddy" he was still confused but he just went along with it for now all he wanted to do was save his mate. "Sesshomaru your fight is with me, leave her out of this" "I'm afraid I can't do that, I'll come back for you later" he quickly grabbed kagome and flew away back of to kamaly's hideout. "Kagome" "mummy no come back" Inuyasha started to punch the ground he continued until his knuckles bled "damn it, damn it I couldn't save her" shippo was now in sangos arms crying. "So shippo why do you keep calling Inuyasha daddy and kagome mummy" "huh. oh well to cut a long story short my parents got killed kagome helped me then offered to be my mum and look after me and she told me what daddy looked like and I assumed it was him" Sango nodded shippo jumped of Sango and ran over to Inuyasha "daddy your hand is bleeding" "it's okay shippo I'm fine" he hugged his father's arm (Inuyasha heard what he told Sango) "daddy" "hmm" "is mummy going to be okay" he nodded his head not knowing for sure himself "don't you worry well get her back, everyone we need to get kagome back now before anything happens to her, ill track her scent and to angel cat things you take miroku and Sango up in the air and follow sesshomaru, got it" "who put you in charge mutt face" "JUST DO IT!" "Okay, okay jees" the two angels flew up into the air with Sango and miroku and flew after sesshomaru. Inuyasha had shippo on his back and they began to run after kagome using her scent.

**With kamaly**

"What's taking sesshomaru so long I want my bride now and that stupid hanyou better be dead" he thought to himself. A little demon interrupted his thoughts "lord kamaly, sesshomaru is back and he has a woman with him" his eyes lit up but tried to hide his excitement "bring him in then" "yes my lord" the little demon ran off and returned with sesshomaru, he dropped kagome in front of kamaly "she's the one you wanted right" he nodded with a sly look in his eyes. "Can I assume the hanyou is dead" "no I'm now about to go back and do that" kamaly got angered by this but was too interested in kagome to care "fine, fine just get it done quickly, and leave me and my woman alone" sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left to go kill Inuyasha.

He picked up kagome and put a leather collar around her neck. He carried her all the way to his room and laid her on the bed. Her eyes began to slowly open, she realized she was in a strange black and red room, she smelt the scent of vanilla candles she saw them dotted all around the room. She then noticed that she was tied down to the bed she was on she began to struggle until she heard a light chuckle "struggle all you want you won't get free, my special chains will make sure of that" she looked down at herself to fine she was only in her underwear "where are my clothes" "oh these clothes" he said holding them up. "give them back" "you won't be needing them" she realized what he meant and started to panic "just you wait till Inuyasha gets here" "oh, he won't be troubling us anymore" he slowly started to walk over to the bed and sat next to kagome he put his lips next to her ear "also if you resist that collar around your neck will get tighter and tighter till you can't breathe" "I don't care I would rather die than be with you" she spat at him "you little.." he slapped her around the face but she held in the scream this angered him and he got on top of her "look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice" "how about neither" she spat in his eye, he wiped his eye and slapped her again "you want it the hard way then, bad choice, for you anyway"

**Back with Inuyasha**

"Kagome please be safe" Inuyasha thought as he ran as fast as he could, shippo was almost falling off. Constantine flew down to inuyasha's height "Inuyasha, sesshomaru is coming back but he hasn't got kagome anymore" "keep him busy I'm going to find kagome" "right" he flew back up and flew towards sesshomaru along with crystal. Inuyasha could tell that her scent was getting stronger, he was heading in the right direction, and he saw a cabal stone building ahead and knew that's were his lover was.

**Meanwhile with kamaly**

kamaly was on top of kagome and she was struggling to get away, he kept looking at her shivering body and he liked what he saw. "you are fine aren't you" she looked at him with disgust and fear. She felt the collar get tighter and she had to relax other wise she would die. kamaly smiled as he saw her slowly giving in. he stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips, she tried to move but he had her pinned down with his legs and arms. "inuyasha help me" she yelled in her head. Kamaly began to kiss her neck, kagome hated every minute of it, she felt as if she was betraying inuyasha even though she had no choice. He began to undo her bra when suddenly there was a big crash.

**Cliffhanger haha. Was it kagomes lover, inuyasha or was it just a clumsy demon you will have to wait and find out**.


	8. Reunited

Hey guys, sorry for late update again. This is a longish chapter. Hope u enjoy.

kamaly glared at the direction of the noise "can't you do anything right you lousy demons i'm busy in here so shut up" kagome had hoped it was her lover to come and save her, she has lost all hope of him getting here in time, he turned to see her disappointed face "aww you thought that mutt had come to save you" he began to laugh " he's probably dead now by the hands of his brother" her eyes widened and began to fill with tears she tried to convince herself he was still alive but it was hard to think of anything positive right now. "don't get too depressed you have me now i need you happy so i can enjoy myself more" he looked at her with lustful eyes. she felt her bra slowly come away from her body, she screamed in her head INUYASHA!

with inuyasha

inuyasha felt a tear in his heart and tears came pouring out of his eyes as he felt the pain kagome was going through emotionally. He ran towards the cobblestone building his feet were burning with how fast he was running the bitter cold wind blew on his face but he didnt care he just wanted to save his mate.

inside the castle

As kamaly was about to make his move when there was a huge gush of cool wind hit him as he turned his head he saw the wall cave in and a very angry hanyou fly at him. inuyasha kicked him in the face and they landed on the floor he kept punching him in the face blood came pouring out of kamaly's mouth and nose inuyasha punched him in the chest and the sound of cracking bones heading towards mecould be heard throughout the whole castle kamaly screamed in agony his eyes closed and he became limp .inuyasha stood up he spat on him and turned his attention to kagome he blushed once he saw her naked body laying on the bed "kagome did he.." she shook her head and he sighed with relief "inuyasha my clothes are over there next to the bed, he saw her clothes on the red floor he picked them up and placed them on the bed. Inuyasha noticed the smoke holding her in place he lent over kagome reaching for the smoke and when he touched it the smoke got purified and it disappeared. she pulled her bra back over herself and put her hands on inuyasha's face he was still blushing and it made her giggle, she pulled him in and they shared a love filled kiss, both of them relaxed in each others arms he pulled away and stared into her eyes he could tell she had been through a lot, "you better get changed" she sat up and immediately started to choke she couldn't breath "kagome what's wrong" she pointed to the leather collar around her neck. inuyasha quickly bit into the collar and it fell apart. She gasped for air as she held her neck. He put his arm around her "are u okay" she nodded and turned her head towards were kamaly was lying on the floor " inuyasha, h-hes gone" kagome saw his face grow angry but once he looked at her his face softened and he smiled. " Lets go" he said with such a caring and soft tone "yeah but I better get changed" he laughed nervously "oh yeah that might help" she got up and he directed his eyes towards the wall he smashed through. He felt arms wrap around his neck he smiled as he turned around to see his mate. "Im ready now" he nodded and lifted her up onto his back and he jumped out of the collapsed wall and landed on the hard stony ground. The stones peireced his feet as he ran but he had gotten used to it now because he never wore any shoes. As he ran he saw the rest of the gang heading towards them. He waved them down and as they landed dust flew around until there wings came to a halt.

Inuyashas POV

I missed her so much, I missed her soft touch and her sweet scent. I just wish I was stronger to protect her so she would never have to go through anything like that again. "Inuyasha" that soft sweet tone woke me from my thoughts "yeah, kagome" she looked worried "you okay" I nodded my head "im fine, never better" Her face light up as she turned to see her friends and son. As soon as they landed shippo came running out,with dust flying from behind him, towards kagome with tear filled eyes. He jumped into her and hugged her. She looked like she was going to cry as well. So I decided to go check up on the others. "Hey guys, how u all doing" they looked at me with concern in there eyes. "Were all fine but How's kagome, what happened to her" I looked down remembering the things she's been through. There was a long silence "she's fine, but I'll have to leave it up to her if she wants to tell you or not" they all nodded they looked like they understood. Kagome walked up to us all and smiled she put shippo down and walked up to the two girls she held out her arms and they both practically flew into them and gave her a big hug. She looks so happy talking to her friends, she's so beautiful. I went off in my own thoughts about me and kagome. "Earth to inuyasha" I looked up at her cute face with a confused look on my face, it made her laugh which made me laugh. " We should get back to the village and get some sleep". Just as we were about to leave for the village the scent of demon blood filled me nose. I instantly new sesshomaru was coming for me. I needed to get kagome to safety and shippo. "Come on Let's go guys" we started making our way to the village I made sure that sesshomaru was far enough away. With every step I took I grew more worried about my family I was now running at full speed and I could tell they were struggling to keep up but I had to push them to keep them safe. Before we got to the village I stopped. " What's wrong inuyasha" I heard her softly say in my ear, it sent a chill downmy spine. " I need to sort something out I need everyone to go to the village ahead of me" I think she sensed my worry and they all agreed to go.

I waited for sesshomaru to catch up to me I needed to sort him out now or he will never leave me and my family alone. Sesshomaru landed in front of me and I glared at him. "Prepare to die inuyasha" im not going anywhere my family need me no way am I dying


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys hope you are enjoying this story so far. I need some ideas for the story. I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters. quick speed owns crystal, constantine and kamaly.

Sesshomaru came flying at me with great speed. He pulled his sword out of its sheth.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" oh, crap, i saw loads of black balls fly out of his sword directly at me. My feet were bouncing of off each rock trying to avoid his attacks, chunks of ground got swallowed up by each of his attacks.

"You can't run forever inuyasha, i will get your sword"

He waved his sword faster releasing more Meidou Zangetsuhas.

Thats it i've had enough now, i need to get back to my family, i pulled tessaiga out and all i thought about was kagome and shippo, the sword pulsed in my hand and i saw it transform into a huge crystal blade, it told me two words to activate the new power,

"Adamant barrage!"

Razor sharp crystal blades flew out of the sword to sesshomaru, he looked shocked to see this new power my sword had gained, he tried to avoid it but they all pierced his gut, he yelled out in pain, it hurt my sensitive hearing. Blood came oozing out of his torso, he fell to his knees holding his wound.

"You will pay for this inuyasha, i will get you and your family"

He grunted in pain as he began to fly off, it wasn't in the direction of the village so i sighed in relief.

Shippo came running towards me with tears running down his cheeks, he leaped into my arms and snuggled into my chest

"Where were you daddy i missed you, are you okay" I could only just understand because of his sobs in between his speaking. I put my hand on his head.

"its okay now you don't have to cry, i'm fine shippo" he looked at me with wet eyes and smiled at me. My eyes gazed over at kagome she was walking over to me. Her arms wrapped around me, it made me blush, she hugged me and shippo for a while. kagome looked at shippo with loving eyes.

"Let's go over with the rest of the group, you haven't met them all yet"he nodded and I walked on the soft carpet of the inn over to everyone

"Everyone I think its time to introduce shippo, mine and kagomes adopted son" they all smiled at shippo, crystal and Sango have him a hug and the two guys shook his little hand. "Shippo, that's Constantine aka fluff face, crystal his girlfriend, sango and miroku hes a bit of a perv so keep an eye on him" he laughed and bowed to everyone "nice to meet you" they all gave him a warm smile, at least he will be happy now.

**Kagomes POV**

Should I tell my friends what happened to me? That question ran through my mind. I decided to leave it for now, I looked at inuyasha and the sun was hitting of his face, it made him glow and he looked even more handsome than usual. He was my hero and I'm so lucky to have him.

My eyes scanned the room for the most comfortable looking bed, the one with cream coloured duvet caught my eye and i sped towards it. I sat down on the bed and layed down on it; i was so exhausted from everything that has been going on i fell asleep almost instantly.

**Inuyashas POV**

Kagome was sound asleep; she looked so peaceful and relaxed. I wish we had never come to this place none of this would have happened, she would have never had gone through that horrible experience. Thats all i thought about before i looked at her peaceful face once again.

I wonder what she's dreaming about. My body ached and my eyes were heavy, I looked for the closest bed a jumped on to it, it was warm and soft I quickly fell asleep.

**Dream**

I was peacefully walking through a tranquil forest there was a gentle breeze. Kagome was waiting for me at the end tree, there was an orange fuzz ball on her shoulder I got closer and realized it was my son. My face lit up once I saw my family smiling at me with love in there eyes, I smiled back at them. My feet moved faster until I was running but with every step I took I became further and further away from them, there smiles faded and they disappeared.

I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw, more like what I didn't see, all around me was nothing it was all white as far as I could see, I began to run to try and find something or anyone. The white emptiness went on forever I was growing tired with every step until I saw a shadow of two people one tall and one small. As I got nearer to the two people I realized it was kagome and shippo, I ran at full speed towards them but the closer I got to them, I noticed there faces were sad pale. This made me run faster, I was so closed to them I could almost touch them. I flung back and landed face first on the cold white floor, I jumped back up to my feet and walked forward a bit and bashed into what seemed like a glass wall. Its like they couldn't see me I bashed on the wall and yelled but no reaction. Sesshomaru and kamaly suddenly appeared behind kagome, I called out to her to run but still no reaction. She stood there and the only thing I could do was watch, they pulled out swords one got behind kagome and one behind shippo, I kept bashing on the window for them to move but it was useless. They both plunged their swords into kagome and shippo, they fell to the ground calling out my name like they could see me again, the wall lifted and I ran over to them, I was too late they were dead, tears ran down my cheeks and I fell to the ground next to them.

**End of dream**

My body flung up from the bed, sweat covered my body like a blanket. I felt something roll down my cheek, I was still crying from the dream. My eyes were red and puffy as I wiped away the tears. I looked around the dark room for my family I found them on the same bed, shippo had climbed into bed with kagome. A smile made its way onto my face as I saw them peacefully sleeping. After I saw how peaceful and safe they were I felt at ease and went back to bed.

I felt something warm on my face, my eyes slowly peeled open, the sun was peeking through the curtains and hitting my face i shielded my eyes from the sun. i sat up and i saw two cats on the bottom of my bed, one blue one black.

"Constantine, crystal what are you doing on my bed?!" i said with anger in my voice.

He got up and stretched and began licking his paw

"i asked you a question!" he new i was angry because i saw him smile

"Because this was the only place that was free, and you don't move when you sleep" i glared at the black cat

"hey wait why are you a cat and not an angel" he seemed to be getting annoyed now

"because we can't stay too long in the angle form it wears us out" he began licking hinself again and curled back up in a ball and fell asleep. Lazy cat , it was still early so I went back to sleep after taking a peak at kagome.

**well hope you guys liked it sorry for it being short but i ran out of ideas XD. help me with some more ideas i have the general plot but i need help for extra bits otherwise it will go to fast and not be a good story. i will mention it was your idea and not mine.**


End file.
